


Undecided

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-September [3]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Jealousy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: Neal doesn't appreciate competition.
Relationships: Mozzie/Sally (White Collar), Neal Caffrey/Mozzie, Neal Caffrey/Sara Ellis
Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-September [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930972
Kudos: 1





	Undecided

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 246. Prompt from [White Collar 100](http://whitecollar100.livejournal.com/122767.html) Challenge #61-Moon. Beta: [](https://evila-elf.livejournal.com/profile)[evila_elf](https://evila-elf.livejournal.com/). Comments and concrit welcome.  
> Posted to LiveJournal on September 3, 2011

Things were getting weird.

It was bad enough to have Peter go all starry-eyed over “Robin Hoodie,” and now this.

Mozzie and Sally. Well why not? Two mutually attracted, socially-awkward geniuses? Hadn’t he _wanted_ something to distract Mozzie from him?

So why was he lying next to Sara, wondering what their pillow talk was like? Did they share Kennedy assassination conspiracy theories? Or was Mozzie going on about exactly how they faked the moon landings, and why?

For years, he’d fallen asleep to those “Mozzie-logues,” trying to tune out the craziness.

Neal never thought he would miss them so much.  



End file.
